Do No Harm
foi o vigésimo episódio da 1ª Temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar em 6 de abril de 2005. Claire entra em trabalho de parto enquanto um desamparado Charlie entra em pânico. Enquanto isso Locke desapareceu, Jack atende a um sobrevivente ferido e Sayid presenteia Shannon com uma romântica surpresa. Sinopse Flashback Jack está ajudando seu amigo Marc Silverman a dar o nó na gravata borboleta na loja de smokings. Marc está nervoso e preocupado por ter de falar em público, e Jack diz a ele que não é tarde para desistir. Marc diz que umas 8 cervejas devem dar conta de qualquer discurso, mas Jack diz que ela irá pegá-lo. A dona da loja traz outro smoking, desta vez para o noivo do casamento, Jack. No ensaio para o casamento, Marc acaba seu discurso e apresenta a noiva Sarah. Ela repreende Marc por ter bebido e começa um discurso sobre a história de como ela conheceu Jack: o acidente de carro (nesse acidente Jack preferiu salvar Sarah do que salvar o pai de Shannon), a espinha partida e a promessa de Jack de curá-la e o milagroso sucesso do tratamento. Por causa de tudo isso, ela irá dançar no casamento (esse desejo é expressado quando ela chega para atendimento no hospital e Jack promete que ela dançará no casamento, apesar de não saber ainda que será o noivo). Ela termina o discurso chamando Jack de herói. Jack está tocando piano em um bar de hotel. Sarah anda em direção a ele ainda de pijama. Ela senta com ele e eles começam a tocar a música “Heart and Soul” em dueto. Jack não escreveu seus votos ainda e Sarah o pressiona a escrever, mas Jack está determinado a acabar de escrevê-lo. Jack está sentado na borda da piscina do hotel tomando umas doses para ver se consegue escrever seus votos. Seu pai Christian Shephard se junta a ele. Ele diz ao pai que não sabe se será um bom marido e que pode ter pedido Sarah em casamento apenas por ter salvo a vida dela. Seu pai lhe diz “Comprometimento é o que o faz funcionar, Jack. O problema é que você não é bom o bastante em deixar coisas para trás”. Sarah acaba seus votos e o Padre se vira para Jack. Ao invés de ele ler um discurso preparado, ele fala de improviso. Ele diz a Sarah que ela está errada sobre o acidente, que não foi ele que a curou, mas, sim, ela o curou. Diz ainda que a ama e sempre a amará. Tempo Real Jack, Sun e Kate estão tentando tratar as feridas de Boone. Sun funciona como uma enfermeira para Jack, que manda Kate ir até Sawyer para pegar álcool para esterilizar os instrumentos. Jack rasga a calça de Boone a fim de ver o ferimento. Boone está semiconsciente e com muita dor. Ele perdeu muito sangue e murmura coisas desconexas. Jack promete curá-lo. Jack promete salvar Boone. Sawyer, Michael e Walt estão descansando após terem trabalhado na Jangada. Jin continua a trabalhar na jangada furiosamente. Ele quer sair da ilha. Kate chega correndo e pede a Sawyer álcool. Sawyer dá o álcool para ele e pergunta se pode ajudar, mas Kate diz que acha que já tem muita gente ajudando. Nas cavernas, Jack está sentado costurando o peito de Boone. Boone murmura desculpas fervorosamente. Ele precisa de uma transfusão de sangue. Sun insiste que antes Jack precisa de um descanso. Quando sai da caverna, Charlie começa a encher ele de perguntas sobre o que aconteceu com Boone e Locke, mas Jack o afasta demonstrando cansaço. Jack volta a Boone para examinar a perna dele de novo. Sun entra com um pequeno pedaço de pau para a dor. Para que Boone possa morder. Ela segura Boone pelo ombro e Jack consegue colocar a perna de Boone no lugar, com um estalo forte. Kate está correndo na floresta para as cavernas. Sua mochila abre e algumas garrafas de álcool caem e se quebram. Quando ela consegue pegar as outras, ela ouve um barulho nas moitas ao redor e nota que Claire está entrando em trabalho de parto, mesmo que Claire a princípio negue. Kate grita por ajuda quando percebe que Claire não poderá chegar às cavernas. Jin ouve e chega correndo, mas não é de muita ajuda. Ela pede que ele vá chamar Jack nas cavernas e entrega a ele o álcool que foi pegar. Nas cavernas, Sun pede a um moribundo Boone que ele diga o tipo sanguíneo a ela antes que ele entre em choque. Ao mesmo tempo, Jack está tentando improvisar um tipo de agulha com bambu, mas não consegue por causa da fragilidade. Finalmente, Boone diz que ele é A-negativo. Jack pede a Charlie para verificar entre os sobreviventes quem tem o mesmo tipo sanguíneo e pede também que Shannon venha à caverna. Shannon e Sayid chegam a uma linda praia deserta, onde Sayid planejou um piquenique surpresa. Charlie retorna com más notícias. De todos os sobreviventes, apenas 4 têm o mesmo tipo sanguíneo, e ele não foi capaz de localizar Shannon. Sun chega com um ouriço do mar, que tem espinhos ocos e duros o bastante para pinçar uma veia. Jack prepara-se para doar o próprio sangue, que é doador universal, O-. Jin chega à área de operação e informa Jack, sendo traduzido por Sun, que Claire está tendo o bebê. Ele acrescenta que está tudo bem com ela, mas que ela está com dor. As contrações estão espaçadas em dois minutos e não há sangramento, informa ainda que a bolsa d’água ainda não estourou. Jack pede a Jin voltar lá com instruções para Charlie sobre como fazer o parto, quando as contrações estiverem espaçadas por apenas 60 segundos. Claire deve começar a empurrar até a cabeça sair, e depois o mais forte possível. Depois, deve-se limpar a boca e o nariz do bebê. Charlie ainda pergunta se Jack poderá ir para lá, mas vemos que Jack está ocupado transferindo seu sangue para Boone. Kate acende um fogo e segura Claire quando ela sente contrações. Pensando que elas acabaram, Claire tenta ficar de pé e ir embora, mas a bolsa de água estoura. Claire começa a entrar em pânico e continua a negar que o bebê vá nascer, mas Kate lhe assegura que Jack está a caminho. Boone acorda durante a transfusão e tenta dizer a Jack sobre o Bimotor, que caiu sobre ele. Ele murmura sobre como Locke pediu a ele segredo acerca da Escotilha. Jack tenta extrair mais informações dele, mas Boone retorna a desmaiar. Na área de piquenique, Shannon para de beijar Sayid por um momento para explicar a sua complicada relação com Boone, menos alguns detalhes. Sayid entende mesmo quando ela diz que prefere que as coisas aconteçam devagar. Ele diz que não criou nenhuma expectativa levando-a ali, esperança talvez, mas não expectativas. Charlie e Jin chegam com toalhas e água quente, quando as contrações em Claire voltam. Charlie repete para Claire as instruções que Jack lhe deu e diz que ela deve fazer o parto. Nem ele nem Jin poderão fazer isso. Claire está assustada e Kate começa a acalmá-la. Jack está examinando Boone e chega à conclusão de que a transfusão não está adiantando. Sun retira a agulha dizendo que aquilo que ele já deu foi o bastante. Jack acha que o sangue na perna quebrada de Boone pode estar infeccionando. Porém, percebe que a ferida não parece com a de alguém que caiu, e sim que foi amassada por algo. Jack pede a Hurley para chamar Michael. Michael e Jack estão próximos de um contêiner que caiu do avião, enquanto Sun cuida de Boone, que está cada vez pior. Sua perna direita está infeccionada. Se não for amputada, Jack não será capaz de salvá-lo. Jack quer usar a porta do contêiner como uma guilhotina e cortar a perna do rapaz. Eles testam a porta como guilhotina e conseguem um corte perfeito em um pedaço de madeira. Kate decide que as contrações estão próximas o bastante para que Claire comece a fazer força. Ao invés disso, ela segura a respiração e tenta manter o bebê lá dentro. Kate vê o que ela está fazendo e pede para ela parar, mas Claire está com medo de que o bebê não a queira. Ela diz que “bebês percebem essas coisas”. Kate pergunta se ela quer o bebê agora e com saúde, Claire responde afirmativamente e Kate diz que então ela vai ter que começar a empurrar, e ela obedece. Charlie quer sair correndo para pedir ajuda, mas é impedido por Jin. Boone começa a tossir sangue. Jack e Michael movem Boone e posicionam sua perna embaixo da porta-guilhotina. Michael diz que não tem estômago para aquilo e Jack o deixa ir. Sun acha que a perna infeccionou demais e que talvez não haja mais tempo para salvar o rapaz. Ela sai andando em protesto. Jack agarra a porta sozinho e se prepara para cortar fora a perna do rapaz. No minuto em que vai abaixar a porta, Boone grita “Espere, espere”. Jack explica a Boone que a única chance de salvar sua vida é cortando a perna, mas Boone pede a Jack que o deixe ir. Ele diz que sabe que seus ferimentos são fatais e que, mesmo que Jack corte sua perna, ele talvez não sobreviva. Boone diz que sabe que Jack prometeu salvá-lo, mas que está na hora de desistir. Kate continua a falar com Claire durante o parto. A cabeça do bebê sai e Claire dá um último empurrão, e sai um saudável bebê que Claire chamará de Aaron. Perto dali, Jin e Charlie celebram. As últimas palavras de Boone são sobre Shannon, e então ele morre. Jack fecha os olhos de Boone. De manhã, Claire carrega seu bebê para a praia, onde é calorosamente recepcionada pelo resto dos sobreviventes. Hurley diz a Jack que Shannon e Sayid estão chegando à praia e Jack anda até eles para contar a Shannon sobre Boone. Shannon vai até as cavernas e chora sobre o corpo de Boone. Na praia, Jack surpreende Kate com uma mochila nas costas indo em direção à floresta. Ela tenta falar com ele sobre a morte de Boone, mas Jack acha que aquilo pareceu um assassinato e que ele vai achar John Locke. Curiosidades Gerais *As últimas palavras de Boone são: "Diga a ela que eu...". *Enquanto Kate se levanta depois de cair e quebrar o álcool da sua mochila, ela pode ser ouvida sussurrando a palavra "m****". Notas de Produção *Esse é o primeiro episódio em que Locke não aparece. *Boone é o primeiro personagem principal a morrer. *Cenas desse episódio foram reusadas em quando Sawyer, viajando através do tempo, observa de longe Claire dando à luz na floresta. Erros de Gravação *Na praia, depois de Michael perguntar para Jin se ele quer peixe, Jin levanta sua mão esquerda mostrando que não está usando as algemas. Contudo, as algemas de Jin podem ser claramente vistas na sua mão esquerda quando ele escuta Kate chamar ajuda enquanto ele trabalha na jangada. Temas Recorrentes * Boone morre enquanto Aaron nasce. * No flashback de Jack, quando conversa com Marc Silverman, a camisa que ele está usando tem um símbolo do yin yang. * Jack tenta salvar Boone, como ele salvou Sarah. * Marc diz a Jack que ele estará bem depois de "umas 8 cervejas"; a camiseta de Sarah tem dois quatros. * A camiseta de Sarah é branca e o 44 que possui é preto. * Jack planejou amputar a perna de Boone com o objetivo de salvar sua vida. * Boone mostra livre arbítrio aceitando sua morte, impedindo Jack de salvá-lo. * Uma mulher grávida pode ser vista no fundo atrás de Jack enquanto Sarah fala no ensaio de seu casamento. Referências Culturais * " ": O título, "Do No Harm", refere-se a uma frase filosófica que se presume ser parte do " ", apesar de não aparecer nele. Isso se refere a uma importante regra para médicos: sempre considerar que qualquer forma de tratamento pode machucar um paciente. Isso se aplica notavelmente ao desrespeito de Jack para essa regra em geral; ele tende a tentar salvar seus pacientes, não importa o custo. * " ": Sawyer chama Jin de "Kato", um personagem da série televisiva de mesmo nome (1966-1967). Kato era interpretado por . * " ". Música tocada por Jack e Sarah no piano. A versão original de 1938 foi interpretada por Larry Clintos e sua Orquestra com Bea Wain. O tom é fácil de tocar em um piano e é normalmente tocada por duas pessoas. Técnicas Literárias * Boone morre enquanto Aaron nasce. * Jack confessa a seu pai que ele só se decidiu em se casar com Sarah por causa de seu compromisso com ela; na Ilha, Jack coloca-se em perigo para seguir seu compromisso de salvar a vida de Boone. * Enquanto Jack não consegue "deixar ir embora (desistir)" quando ele está escrevendo seus votos para Sarah, ele cede ao desejo de Boone de deixá-lo morrer. * Jack faz uma promessa a Rose no avião de fazer companhia para ela até que seu marido voltasse. Ela, mais tarde, o deixa "fora de perigo". Jack promete a Boone que ele o salvaria, mas Boone, no fim das contas, deixa Jack "fora de perigo" também. * Kate diz a Claire: "Este bebê é de todos nós" durante o parto de Aaron. Em Eggtown, descobrimos que Kate aparentemente passa a tomar conta de Aaron, cumprindo sua afirmação. * Kate faz o parto do bebê que ela criaria no futuro. * Sun diz a Jack que ele não pode salvar Boone. Jack responde: "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!" * Christian diz a Jack e Jack diz a Sarah que ele "não é bom em deixar ir embora"; Boone diz a Jack para "deixá-lo ir embora". * Boone diz a Jack que ele está "deixando-o fora de perigo". Análise da História * Jack está triste com Locke porque ele não o contou sobre o avião, e Jack vê a morte de Boone como sendo um assassinato. ** Presumidamente, Jack poderia ter salvo Boone se ele tivesse conhecimento do que causou seus machucados. * Jack, Charlie, Michael e Sun tentam salvar a vida de Boone. * Kate, Charlie e Jin fazem o parto do bebê de Claire, Aaron, com segurança. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Do No Harm Categoria:Centrado em Jack